


Truth or Dare

by Em_Neutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy as hell, I just want them to be happy, adorable bbys, luff them, so i will make them happy, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Neutral/pseuds/Em_Neutral
Summary: Marinette couldn’t help it. She collapsed against Félix, cackling. He kept his arm around her, making sure she wouldn’t fall. She glanced at him, seeing him trying desperately to suppress a smile. She reached up, and pushed the corners of his mouth into a grin. He looked down at her, and soon he was laughing too. Quiet, soft laughter. Happy. She liked it when he was happy. He took her breath away. She didn’t notice the room going quiet, caught up in his eyes.





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare?”

Marinette groaned. “Claude, do we have to?”

“Mari,” he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and grinning down at her, “Truth… or dare?”

It was late, and everyone was gathered in Marinette’s room for a sleepover. Allegra was smiling sleepily at her, and Allan drooping off her chaise, melting into the atmosphere. Félix, for his part, was listening intently while pretending to read.

She buried her face into Claude’s shoulder, groaning, “Fine. But I’m not going first.”

He laughed, his face glowing. He pushed her off of him, towards Félix, leaping up and grabbing Allegra. He scooped her up into his arms, twirling around as she giggled.

“Alright, missy, guess you’re up first! So, Allegra,” he placed her safely back on the ground, “Truth or dare?”

She took a second to steady herself before responding, “Truth.”

“Good choice, beautiful,” Claude said, striking a pose, “What part of me do you find most attractive? I know it’s hard to choose from all of this,” He gestured to himself, “But it can’t really be helped that I’m gorgeous.” He winked at her.

Marinette chuckled at her friend’s antics, leaning against Félix. He froze, not looking up from his book, but subtly wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Allan looked at them, smiling slyly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Félix cut him off with an icy glare.

Allegra was giving Claude a flat look, “Bold of you to assume I find anything attractive about you.”

He simply smiled and held his pose.

“Fine. Let me think.” She began to circle him, a critical expression on her face.

His smile grew strained.

Finally, she stopped, smirking up at him, and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. She kissed his cheek, then pulled away.

He blushed furiously, and collapsed to the floor, groaning into the carpet. Allegra was grinning wildly. Allan fell off the chaise laughing.

“Oh my god, Allegra,” Marinette laughed, “You broke him!”

She came to sit next to her, smiling, “Well, that was the idea.”

“What did you say?” She asked, “Come on, you have to tell me. I need to know.”

Allegra sat up proud, and announced to the room, “I told him he has the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen.”

Marinette stared at her, “Really? That was it?”

“Yup.” She said, popping the p.

Claude was nodding furiously, still face down against the carpet. The sight sent Allan into another laughing fit.

Marinette couldn’t help it. She collapsed against Félix, cackling. He kept his arm around her, making sure she wouldn’t fall. She glanced at him, seeing him trying desperately to suppress a smile. She reached up, and pushed the corners of his mouth into a grin. He looked down at her, and soon he was laughing too. Quiet, soft laughter. Happy. She liked it when he was happy. He took her breath away. She didn’t notice the room going quiet, caught up in his eyes.

Allegra cleared her throat, grinning wickedly, “Well, if you two are quite done making heart eyes at each other, I believe it’s my turn!” 

Marinette turned red, tearing her eyes away from him. Félix coughed uncomfortably. Marinette, not wanting to push his boundaries, tried to disentangle herself from Félix, but he kept his arm around her, refusing to make eye contact. She squeaked, blushing furiously, and buried her head in his chest to hide her face.

Allegra laughed, “I was going to ask Félix, but the poor darling looks flustered enough as is.”

Marinette felt him tighten his grip on her, tensing. She squeezed his arm. It’s ok.

“So, Allan, truth or dare?”

He scrunched his face together, looking up at her from where he had collapsed on the floor, “Dare.”

Allegra grinned, “I dare you… to pretend to be Claude for 5 minutes.”

Claude sat bolt upright, staring at Allegra with growing horror, while Mari shifted against Félix to get a better view. This should be interesting.

Allan smiled a wicked smile, before climbing on top of the chaise and striking a dramatic pose, “Oh, woe is me! For before me I see the most beautiful maiden, and she is so far out of reach!” He hopped down and strutted across the room, kneeling before Allegra and tracing kisses up her arm, “Oh, Allegra, my beauty, the light of my life! I admire you most ardently!” He looked up at her. He winked.

Claude came out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground.

There was silence for a full five seconds, before Allegra keeled over laughing.

Marinette broke down into giggles, “Claude,” she teased, gasping for breath, “You really have to get a handle of your jealousy! Violence is not the answer!”

Claude glared at her. Félix snorted, hiding his smile in her hair.

Claude huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ll have you know I am not jealous. He’s just doing a horrendous impression of me.”

Allan piped up from his place pinned below Claude, “Loving the view, gorgeous!”

Claude stuttered, “W-Wha?”

Allegra’s eyes brightened, “Now you know how it feels!”

Allan winked up at him. Claude scrambled away from him, allowing him to stand up. Allan sauntered over to Allegra, slinging an arm around her shoulder and leaning in close, “Don’t worry, beautiful. My heart beats only for you.”

Allegra pushed his face away from her, laughing, “Ok! Ok! Dare over! I give!”

“Yes!” He pumped his fist.

“That was a scarily good impression.”

“I try.” He brushed his shoulders off, and pointed finger guns at Claude with a cheesy grin.

Allegra snorted, and Marinette absolutely lost it. Her laughter evolved into high-pitched squeaks, she pushed herself closer to Félix, hiding her face in his shirt. He pulled her to his chest, one hand absentmindedly stroking her hair, the other finally resting his book on the ground next to him.

“You okay, Mari?” He spoke quietly.

She could hear the smile in his voice, and she nodded vigorously against his chest, still squeaking.

He chuckled, and maneuvered around her to make it easier for him to keep his grip on her.

Her friends were staring at them, dumbstruck. Marinette’s giggles subsided.

“What?” She asked.

“Hm?” Félix hummed, his head resting on top of hers.

“It’s, uh, just-” Allegra spluttered, “Well, you guys are kinda- mmph!”

Claude had sprinted across the room to cover her mouth, much to her chagrin.

“Interrupting the game! You guys are kinda interrupting the game! Allan, it’s your turn- and Allegra,” he hissed, “You can lick my hand all you want! You will not ruin this for me! It is finally happening!”

Marinette whispered, “What are they talking about, Fé?”

“How would I know?” Félix yawned, leaning back against the wall. Allegra and Claude continued to whispering violently at each other. He grabbed a nearby blanket, which Marinette draped over them. Once they had settled, Félix wrapped his arms around her once more, booping her on the nose, and smiling sleepily at her surprised face grinning brightly up at him.

“Ok!” Allan clapped, “Everyone be quiet!”

Everyone stopped talking abruptly, and Félix let his head fall on top of hers again.

“It is my turn! So you,” He gestured to Allegra and Claude, “Will stop arguing. And you,” pointing at Félix and Marinette, “You will- actually you guys are fine, don’t think too much, anyway, Félix! Fé! Buddy! Pal of mine! Truth or dare?”

He hummed, nuzzling Mari’s neck, smiling as she giggled, “Pass.”

Claude whisper shouted, “What am I watching right now?!”

Allegra hit his shoulder, “Shut it! They’ll stop if you mention it!”

“Stop what?” Marinette asked, cocking her head to the side.

Félix sighed, “What are you two babbling on about?”

“Nothing!” Allan interrupted with a wide smile, “They’re talking about nothing! Don’t worry! Anyway! Félix, buddy. I already asked you. Truth or dare?”

Félix narrowed his eyes, “As I already told you, pass.”

“You can’t pass! That’s against the rules!”

“That’s unfortunate. I pass.”

“But- you know what, fine. You pass. Whatever.” He exchanged a sly glance with Claude, which Marinette did not trust. Before she could question it, however, he was speaking again.

“Claude. My main man. My chief chap. My fundamental fella. Truth or dare, dude?”

Claude pulled a smug smile, “Dare.”

“Alright, dude. I’m gonna do both you and Allegra a favor. I dare you… to take your shirt off and keep it off for the next hour.”

Claude winked at him and quickly shed his shirt. He turned to Allegra and struck a pose, “Like what you see?”

Allegra turned red, “No, I, uh, I mean, well, I, no!”

Claude grinned a satisfied grin, and Allegra shot a glare at Allan. Marinette giggled, Félix smiling softly at the sound.

“Now that we all know how absolutely stunning Allegra thinks I am,” Claude said, “My turn! Marinette! I have a question for you! Do you know what it is?”

“No idea.”

“Try to guess.”

“I’d rather not.”

“C’mon, just-”

Marinette felt Félix tense, and Claude’s eyes widened. “Ok! Ok! The question is truth or dare! Calm down!”

He relaxed again, and she laughed, knowing he must have sent Claude one hell of a dirty look. He squeezed her hand. You’re welcome. 

She thought for a moment, “I’m gonna go with truth.”

“Chicken.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Claude crowed, “You’re a chicken! Bok bok! Chicken! Ch-”

Marinette cut him off, eyes sharpening, “Dare.”

His eyes gleamed, and Félix tightened his grip on her, practically whining. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, and he hummed against her neck, smiling again.

Claude was staring again, mouth gaping. Which was starting to get on Marinette’s nerves.

“What, exactly, do you keep staring at?” She asked sharply.

“Nothing, nothing! Anyways, dare. I dare you,” He paused, letting the suspense build.

“Spit it out, Claude.” She was too tired for this.

“I dare you to kiss Félix!”

“What.” Félix deadpanned, pulling Marinette closer, suddenly very awake.

“Oh, you heard me alright, pretty boy. If she doesn't wanna do it, she doesn't have to. But...she will have to live with her new nickname, 'Chicken,’ as per the age-old, time honored rules of Truth or Dare.” He said with a grin.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed, staying silent, Félix frozen against her.

“So, what do you say, Mari? Kiss him, and put us all out of our misery, or be dubbed ‘Chicken’ for the rest of your days. It wouldn’t even be that hard. You’d only have to lean in about half an inch, what with the way you guys practically sharing a body and all.”

Silence. Marinette and Félix both steadily turning red. Both now very aware of how tangled together they actually were.

“Alright, fine, Chicken it i-”

“I’ll do it.”

Félix blushed harder, flustered, “Wha- What?”

She turned to him, “Um, I said, I’ll do it. As long- well, as long as you’re ok with it, that is.”

Her cheeks were pink, her eyes nervous, flitting to him and away again. She was scared, he realized. Scared he’d say no. He swallowed.

“Ok.”

Her eyes widened, snapping to him, “Ok?!”

“Ok.”

Claude launched at Allegra, shaking her, “Omg, it’s working! It’s going to happen!” He squealed, “This is the best day of my life!”

She pushed him off, “Shut up or you’ll miss it!”

“Ok! Sorry!”

Marinette took a steadying breath, biting her lip. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

She leaned closer, then stopped. Are you sure?

He nodded. Yes.

She closed the distance, eyes fluttering shut, and brushed her lips against his. Once. Twice. She pulled away. It had lasted forever, and not long enough.

“I’m- I’m in love with you.” She whispered, reckless, eyes lidded, impulsive on her adrenaline high.

Félix was staring at her, wide-eyed, flushed, and she was scared she had misunderstood. She was wrong. He hadn’t really wanted it, he regretted it, he didn’t feel the same way, he wouldn’t want to see her again, it would be awkward forever and she would lose him and-

Her thoughts all fell away as he pulled her back in for a deeper, longer kiss.

“I love you too.”

She vaguely heard her friends cheering in the background, but she was too lost in the feeling of Félix being this close, his lips against hers, to pay them any mind.

She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

“Mmph!” They fell backwards, smiling against each others skin.

The cheers had turned to laughter.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled.

She laughed, breaking away from Félix as he began to press kisses to her cheeks, her jaw, her neck.

“This is my room!” She called, before promptly pulling Félix up to meet her lips again.

She loved him, and he loved her too. Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot, lovelies!! You're all amazing!! <333  
> Find me on tumblr @simplythebestbug


End file.
